evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Not So Scary Episode (Pikmin)/Transcript
Act 1: An Interstitial Beginning (Shows 1989 NBC warning screen) Announcer: Warning! The following presentation is rated TV-PG, and does not allow swearing, blood, gore, or any other violence and horror moments in the final cut version, because it's already been censored. Viewer discretion is advised! (Shows the TV show intro, but in G-major and the text after the rock note plays: "Created by GHOST DELANDRI") (Shows the title card with the "Not So Scary Episode" text on a pumpkin) (The theme from the film "The Shining" plays) (Olimar pops up) Olimar: Even though, the name of the episode is called Not So Scary Episode. It's a bit scarier than the regular episodes. (Olimary slides down off-screen) Text: Written by GHOST DELANDRI and GHOUL DEVILTE Geo Guy: (off-screen) Whoops! Forgot that name. (The text "Written by GHOST DELANDRI and GHOUL DEVILTE" was changed to the other text that says "Written by GHOST DELANDRI and JOSEPH "JOE" DANTE") Olimar: (off-screen) That's better. Text: Story by MR. WAR"OF THE WORLDS"BURTON Text: Written by GHOST DELANDRI and JOSEPH "JOE" DANTE Text: Directed by GHOST DELANDRI (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of the Halloween-decorated Pikmin House) (Blue Pikmin is dressed up as an astronaut, Red Pikmin is dressed up as Dracula the Vampire and Yellow Pikmin is dressed up as the Gremlin) Blue: Hey, Yellow, can I take the extra Butterfinger please? Yellow: I'm sorry, but (angry) NOBODY BETTER LAY A FINGER ON MY BUTTERFINGER! Blue: (neutral) Okay. Red: Olimar says that. Yellow: And that goes to you too, Red. Red: You're lying to me, Yellow! Olimar said that catchprase from the Butterfinger commercials, not me! Blue: (neutral) Oh, okay. (Olimar is at the doorstep, dressed up as a mummy) Olimar: Come inside, Pikmin. We are going to tell spooky stories! Red: Spooky stories? (excited) Cool! I like those. (They go inside) (They go to the living room of the Pikmin Club base) (The Pikmin sit down) Olimar: So, guys, how was your spook-tastic Halloween? Blue: It was cool. (Alex looks in Yellow's pumpkin basket) Alex: (sees a Butterfinger) Mouth-watering... Butterfinger. (Yellow keeps the basket away from Alex) Yellow: (a bit grumpy) Alex, don't lay a finger on my butterfinger. (Margo is dressed up as a vampire) Margo: I vill! Olimar: Vill? Don't you mean will? Margo: Vampires replace W's with V's. Olimar: Oh. Act 2: The Joining Margo: The story is called "The Joining". Red: That sounds very familiar. Margo: That's because this story parodies some parts of the movie "The Shining". Red: Oh. (The scene fades to the story; a house in Bellefonte, PA is shown) Margo (off-screen): The story takes place in Bellefonte, Pennsylvania, a small town near Pikminville. A family vas ready to move to Pikminville. (Crash pops up on the screen) Alex: How's that scary? (Alex slides down off-screen) Margo (off-screen): They vere a typical American middle-class, and they had one son. The son vas a fan of zombie films. Red (off-screen): Cool! The scary part is coming in. (The parents of the boy were downstairs in the hallway of the house) Margo (off-screen): The boy's name vas Jack. The boy's father: Jack! We're leaving to Pikmin now! Get your suitcase! Jack: Coming, Mom and Dad! Margo (off-screen): Since the boy's dad asked him to get his suitcase, he vent to get the suitcase and they vent outside. (The family leave the Bellefonte house) Margo (off-screen): His dad placed a "House for Sale" sign in the front garden. Jack's father: It's a pity that we couldn't keep the house here and the other one in Geoville. Jack's mother: It's a shame! (Jack's family get inside of their car) Margo (off-screen): They vent into their car, so that vas their time leaving their old house. Cartman (off-screen): (shouting) Get to the scary part! Margo (off-screen): (angry) I vill, Cartman. Margo (off-screen): They sang the iconic song "Coming 'Round the Mountain" in the car. Dave (off-screen): (speaking Minionese) Gopa! Subtitle text: Great! Jack and his parents: (singing) She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes! Jack: (singing) When she comes! (normal) Who is she? Is it Mom, or some random dead woman? (His parents laugh) Jack's father: No, Jack, it's not your mother. Let's continue where we left off. Margo (off-screen): The boy vas a fan of toilet humor. Dave (off-screen): (laughing) Ha-ha! Jack: (singing) We'll be farting 'round the city when we come! (laughing) Ha-ha! Jack's parents: Oh, Jack! Jack and his parents: She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes! Jack: (singing) When she comes! Margo (off-screen): They keep on singing the song for 55 minutes and they were half a mile away from Geoville. Geo Guy (off-screen): I'd be bored by then. Jack and his parents: (singing) She'll be cooking her favorite sausages when she comes! Jack: (singing) When she comes! Margo (off-screen): The Gree Team, with their evil magical superpowers, made the car crash. Green Bob (off-screen): I feel sorry for the family. (The Gree Team are standing on the sidewalks) Margo (off-screen): The same Gree Team, but scarier. Gree Guy had red glowing eyes, and the others had more scarier appearances. Memy9909: Oh, look. A family moving into the city. Gree Guy: (sneering) Guys, let's make their car... CRASH! (evil laugh) Mwahahahaha! Jack and his parents: (singing) She'll be comin' down a roa-- (screaming) AAAHH!!! (The Gree Team shoot a laser beam, combined from their powers, to control the car and make it crash into the tree) Jack's mother: Thanks goodness we are still alive. Margo (off-screen): Luckily, they survived, but they later lost their memories and got put to sleep by Gree Guy so they were in for a big surprise. Gree Guy: (holding a a sleeping spray) Not for long! (sprays) Mwhahaha! Jack: (screaming) NOOOOO!!!!!!! (Fades to Jack, his family and the Gree Team in a dark room at a haunted house) Margo (off-screen): Jack and his family woke up in a dark room at a haunted Geovillian house, and saw the Gree Team in front of them. The Gree Team: (sneering) Welcome! We're the Gree Team, and you must be Jack and his loser parents. (laughing) Hahahaha! Margo (off-screen): Just like ninjas and magicians, the Gree Team disappear in a puff of smoke so Jack and his parents had to deal with the wacky house. Homer (off-screen): D'oh. Memy9909: 'Til you join us, we will torture to join us. (The Gree Team disappears in a puff of smoke) Jack's father: I didn't know that was possible outside of magic shows. (The family run out of the dark room) Margo (off-screen): The family vent into a fully lit hallway, a big contrast to the dark room they have just left. Green Bob (off-screen): And? Margo (off-screen): They saw a 3 year older version of Agnes, my youngest sister, at the other side of the hallway. In fact, they saw two Agneses. Homer (off-screen): D'oh! Why Agnes? Margo (off-screen): That's not very important. The two Agneses: Come join us, random family! Forever, and ever, and ever. (The family notice the frozen random people) Margo (off-screen): Agnes was brainwashed by the Gree Team and got cloned. The Agneses had an ability to hypnotize. Green Bob (off-screen): Just like Gree Guy on mine and Geo Guy's last day at Geoville Middle School. Jack's father: We refuse to join your evil nonsense! (The parents get hypnotized) Jack's father: (hypnotized) Nevermind, we will. Jack: (shouting) Don't, Mom and Dad! You'll get frozen into a statue like the other people. Margo (off-screen): Jack's parents were successfully hypnotized by the two Agneses, so Jack tried to stop them. Jack's parents ignored him so he decided to literally pull his dad's leg. (Jack pulls his father's leg) Jack's father: (hypnotized) What are you doing, Ja-- (normal) I mean, what are they doing to us? (The two Agneses disappear) Jack's father: (neutral) Oh, they're gone. (happy) Yes! They're gone! They're gone! Jack: This is getting awkward! Jack's mother: What just happened? Margo (off-screen): The Gree Team randomly appeared to scare the family. (The Gree Team appear out of a puff of smoke; the family escape) Gree Guy: Ahem, Jack and his parents! (angry in a demonic voice) You dare reject your invitation! Jack and his parents: (turning around; surprised) Huh? Gree Guy: (shouting in a very loud demonic voice) YOU MUST GET ERASED FROM EXISTENCE! (Jack and his parents run from the Gree Team) Jack and his parents: (screaming) AAAHH!!! Margo (off-screen): The family run out of the house screaming! (Cuts to the family outside of the house) Jack's dad: We better not go to this scary house ever! Jack's mother: Let's go back to Bellefonte! Jack's dad: I agree! (They get into their car and drive away) (The story ends and fades into reality where Margo is almost finishing the story) Margo (off-screen): They decided to go back to Bellefonte, and never go back to that scary Geoville again! The end. (Fades to black) Act 3: The Oregon Chain Saw InvasionEdit The StoryEdit (Cuts to the Geo Team in the same room) Geo Guy: (looking at the camera) Just kidding. (talking to the Geo Team) Who's ready to tell another spooky story? Bloo: Me! (The camera slowly zooms into Bloo) Bloo: I, along with the Once-ler, am going to tell you guys about a chain saw invasion in Oregon. The Once-ler: That's the cool Oncie, the best guy that has worn a Jason costume! Coraline: You don't need to be egoistic. (Fades to two Imaginary Friends having ice cream on a fine summer day) Bloo: Once upon a time, I know that term's overused. But, there were two Imaginary Friends that lived in Portland, Oregon. I know that Portland in Oregon was far away from Geoville in Pennsylvania. Anyway, they were eating yummy ice cream on a fine summer day. Crash: That's not scary. Bloo (off-screen): You don't know what's exactly going to happen, Crash. (continuing the story) The two Imaginary Friends were called Jett and Raymond. Jett was an Imaginary Friend that could fly, and Raymond was a colossal Imaginary Friend like Eduardo. Jett's creator was watching them. Jett: This chocolate and pistachio flavored ice cream is delicious. (keeps on eating) I can really taste the combined flavor. Raymond: Me too. Jett: You picked the same flavor? (sees the ice cream that Raymond's eating) Oh. Bloo (off-screen): Jett's creator realized it's time to go to his grandfather's funeral. Jett's creator was an grown man and owned a car. (Geo Guy pops up on the screen) Geo Guy: Wait a minute! You're saying that adults can keep their imaginary friends, right? Bloo (off-screen): Jett's creator had no human friends when he was at school because he was bullied, so he was friends with Jett. Geo Guy (off-screen): Oh. Carry on with the story. Jett's creator: (looking at his watch) Jett, it's time to go. Raymond: You guys are going? Jett's creator: My grandfather's funeral is happening today. Raymond: I feel sorry for your loss. Jett: Me too. Bloo (off-screen): Jett and his creator went into Jett's creator's car to go to the funeral, and Raymond waved. (Cuts to Jett and his creator inside his car) Raymond: (waving at Jett) Bye, Jett! Jett and his creator: Bye, Raymond! (They drove away) Crash (off-screen): And? Bloo (off-screen): They eventually arrived at a graveyard in Portland. (Fades to Jett and his creator at a graveyard) Jett's creator: This is the graveyard where my grandfather was buried. Jett: What did he die of? Jett's creator: Well, he died of lung cancer because he was a heavy smoker. (angry) Smoking is bad for you! (They walked to Jett's creator's grandfather's tombstone; they were shocked) Bloo (off-screen): Jett and his maker went to his grandfather's gravestone and they were in for a big surprise. (The tombstone is broken and vandalized) Jett's creator: (angry; shocked) GRRRR!!! What did they do to my grandfather's grave? Jett: Well, they vandalized and desecrated it! Jett's creator: Did you do this, Jett? Jett: Nope! (pointing at the Once-ler in his Jason costume holding a chainsaw) I think that guy did. The Once-ler (off-screen): Jett's creator's tombstone was cut and vandalized, so Jett got blamed for it. Jett said he didn't do it, and then he pointed at me in my Halloween costume holding a chain saw. The chain saw guy was an evil version of myself, so he destroyed the graves in the graveyard. Green Bob (off-screen): What were you doing in a Portland, Oregon graveyard anyway? The Once-ler (off-screen): I don't know. Bloo (off-screen): Jett tried to communicate with the chain saw guy. Jett: (talking to the Once-ler) Hey, Chain Saw Man! Why are you destroying people's graveyard? Bloo (off-screen): The Chain Saw Man said he was going to take over Oregon, the entire United States and the Canadian province British Columbia. The Once-ler (as the Chain Saw Man): (turning around; evil voice) I'm planning to invade Oregon first, then the entire country and British Columbia! Jett: Jason? (shouting) NOOOOOO!!! Jett's creator: Where's British Columbia? The Once-ler: (puts his hockey mask off) In Canada, stupid! This is why Americans have a bad reputation. Bloo (off-screen): The Chain Saw Man chain sawed Jett and his creator in half... The Once-ler: (puts his hockey mask on) Prepare to get sawed! (running towards them) Jett and his creator: (screaming; running away) AAAAHHHH!!! (Cuts to black, with a chain saw sound effect occuring) Bloo (off-screen): And Jett and his maker luckily survived due to cartoon logic. (Fades to Jett and his creator in hospital beds on opposite sides of the room) The Once-ler (off-screen): They woke up in a hospital. Jett: Where am I? Commercial InterruptionEdit Geo Guy (off-screen): Sorry for interrupting you guys, Once-ler and Bloo... (Fades into reality) Geo Guy: But we have to stop the story for a while because of the incoming commercial break. The Geo Team (minus Geo Guy): (sad) AWWWW! Bloo: If we are on a commercial-free network, this wouldn't happen. Geo Guy: Well too bad, because The Greeny Channel does have commercials. Bloo: Okay, sorry about that. (looking at the camera) Stay tuned for the continuation of the story if you have an decent attention span, viewers! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4: The Continuation of Oregon Chain Saw Invasion and the Addition of A Nightmare in the Miner's PlaceEdit (Fades to the Geo Team in the living room) Geo Guy: (looking at the camera) Hey viewers, we're back! (talking to Bloo and the Once-ler) You can continue your story! Bloo: Okay, where were we? (thinking in his head) Hmmm..... was it the... Oh, nevermind! The characters wake in the hospital. (normal) Ahem, guys. (They grab the rest of the Geo Team's attention) (Fades to the Chain Saw Invasion story where Jett and his creator are in the hospital) Bloo (off-screen): Jett and his creator were in a hospital. Jett was in a hospital bed facing his creator's hospital bed, and a doctor went to Jett's creator. Doctor: (excited) Hey, young man, you seem to be healing up! Jett's creator: (surprised) Really? (looks at his body) Oh, yeah. The halves have been connected! The Once-ler (off-screen): The doctor turned to be the evil me, who Jett and his creator met earlier. Doctor: (sneering) Ha-ha! Jett's creator: (shocked) Huh? Why are you laughing at me? Doctor: (shouting) You suck! (The doctor takes off his disguise and reveals him as the Once-ler in the Jason costume) Jett's creator: (angry) You were the Chain Saw Man that me and Jett met earlier! Chain Saw Man: (sneering) That's right! Prepare to die for real! Bloo (off-screen): Jett's creator jumped out of the hospital bed, his first name, Charles, got called out by Jett and unexpectedly transforms into Reddy Krueger, who looks like the deceased Reh, except with claws. Crash (off-screen): Cool! Coraline: (sarcastic) How original! (Charles jumps out of his hospital bed) Jett (in his hospital bed): Go, Charles! Charles: (angry; talking to the Chain Saw Man) This means war! (Charles unexpectedly turns into Reddy Krueger, an Imaginary Friend, and grows claws) Charles: Cool! I grew claws, just like Wolverine and that guy from that horror movie. Bloo (off-screen): The guy clawed the Chain Saw Man's face and kicked him out of the hospital window. They were on the third floor. Charles: (angry) Hello, my name is Charles. You desecrated my grandfather's tomb. (shouting) Prepare to get clawed! (Charles claws the Chain Saw Man) Charles: That's what you get for doing such bad things to me and Jett. Chain Saw Man: (sneering) Ha-ha! At least, I'm not the one who was on the hospital bed. Charles: Not for long! (kicks Chain Saw Man out of the window) Take that! (The Chain Saw Man falls out of the window, and is painfully hurt) Chain Saw Man: Owww!!!!! Bloo (off-screen): Eventually, Jett and Charles were fully healed and changed Charles' grandfather's tombstone with Raymond and the graveyard digger. Graveyard digger: Well done, boys. You guys deserve a gold medal each for changing every one of the damaged tombstones. Jett: Gold medal? Do you do that very often? Graveyard digger: Nope! We made the gold medals in response of the Jason costume wearer destroying the tombstone. Jett, Charles and Raymond: Oh! Graveyard digger: (gives out the medals) Here you go. (Jett, Charles and Raymond walk out of the graveyard) Bloo (off-screen): Jett, Raymond and Charles were rewarded by the grave digger with gold medals and walked out of the graveyard. However, they, along with the digger, didn't know that the Chain Saw Man, now a ghost, heard and saw all of that. (The Chain Saw Man as a ghost floated out of the grave behind the graveyard digger) Graveyard digger: My work here is done! The Once-ler (off-screen): The Chain Saw Man floated out of his grave, and said in a frightening voice... Chain Saw Man (as a ghost): (shouting) BOO! NO, IT ISN'T! Graveyard digger: (confused) Who said that? (turns around) It was a ghost. (turns away) A ghost? (screaming while running away) AAAHHH!!!! Bloo (off-screen): The digger ran out of the graveyard screaming. (Fades to reality) Bloo and the Once-ler: The end! (The Geo Team claps) Crash: I'd hate to be that guy. Geo Guy: Who wants to tell the next story? Geo the Creature: Me! Geo Guy: Okay! (Fades to the story where Geo and Reo are mining underground) Geo (off-screen): This story takes places in a underground place. Me and my brother Reo were miners and were mining underground. Crash (off-screen): Is it based on a true story? Geo (off-screen): No, it's a story that I made up. Now back to the story, me and Reo were in a mine cart looking for special diamonds. Geo: (neutral) This underground mine is soooo boring. Reo: I know, Geo, but you may never know what will appear. Geo: How? Geo (off-screen): Their mine cart stopped moving when they reached the bottom of the trail. Geo: We've been here for like a hour and (sad) there's still no sign of diamonds. Reo: (walking; happy) Oh, Geo, stop complaining! We'll mine a diamond in no ti-- (Reo bumps into a sign that says "Do Not Remove This!") Geo: (excited) You found something interesting! Geo (off-screen): Geo and Reo noticed a sign that said "Do Not Remove This!" Geo Guy (off-screen): So this is where the story starts to get more... appealing. Reo: (confused) What idiot would put a sign here? Geo: I guess somebody who took all the diamonds and hiding it under the sign. Reo: Well, let's check! (pulls the sign) Phew, that was easy. Geo (off-screen): Unexpectedly, an evil god named Plumbutt appeared out of where the sign used to as a puff of purple smoke. Cartman (off-screen): Ha-ha! Plumbutt! (Plumbutt appeared out of a hole) Reo: That's strange! Where are the diamonds? Geo: We got a puff of smoke instead. Plumbutt: (pleased) Finally! After half a decade, Plumbutt is free. Thank you, creature things. Geo: Plumbutt? Geo (off-screen): Plumbutt was hiding in that hole for five years. Reo: (neutral) Err... you're... w-welcome. Geo (off-screen): Plumbutt tried to make Geo and Reo join him. Plumbutt: (scary) Since Plumbutt is a deity, you shall serve him forever! Geo: No way! I shall not have no other gods. Reo: You're starting to get suspicious! Geo: Why were you in that hole anyway? Geo (off-screen): Plumbutt explained this backstory about staying in the mine for 5 years. Plumbutt: (sneering) A few decades ago, I hid in a uranium tube until somewhere in the early 80s, my tube broken and I was freed. I somehow turned into a god and was able to hypnotize the scientists that were in the uranium storage room into supporting me. I forced them to do bad things because bad is cool. However, they got arrested and the company closed down, so I went to other places in Geoville to recruit criminals. I successfully did but when the "goodie-goodies" of the city heard about me, (angry) they just trapped me inside a bottle, dug up a hole in this very mine, put me in this hole and placed a sign over it because no living thing on this planet wants to see me. (Reo and Geo gasped) Geo and Reo: (angry) You're actually evil! Reo: (frustrated) You only mentioned your backstory to gain sympathy from us. Geo: No evil guys in our town, stupid puff of smoke. Geo (off-screen): Me and Reo got our pickaxes out to attack... Reo: Let's get our pickaxes out! (Geo and Reo get their pickaxes out) Geo: (attacks Plumbutt) Hi-yah! Geo (off-screen): But Plumbutt had magical powers! (Plumbutt magically takes away Geo and Reo's pickaxes) Plumbutt: (shouting angrily) How dare you be sacrilegious? Geo: We're not being sacrilegious, we're being sock-licious. Plumbutt: (sarcastic) Ha-ha-ha! Very funny. Geo: Thanks for laughing! Act 5: The Continuation of A Nightmare in the Miner's PlaceEdit Plumbutt: (frustrated) Stupid boy! I don't actually think that was funny. Geo: I'm really confused about sarcasm... and math. Reo: He's right! Geo: (talking to Reo) Let's get out of here. (Geo and Reo get outside of the mine, but Reo looked back at the diamonds in the mine) Reo: What about the diamonds? Geo: Forget about that. Reo: Why? Geo: Because they're useless. (Plumbutt followed them) Plumbutt: Goodbye to your freedom! (blasts everything around them) (Everything except Plumbutt, Geo, Reo and their mine cart disappears) Geo (off-screen): Objects disappeared because of Plumbutt blasting the ground, the cave and the objects. Geo: Everything around us is gone! Both (Geo and Reo): (screaming) AAAAAHHH!!! (They fall into a endless pit) Geo (off-screen): Me and Reo fell into a endless pit Plumbutt: (evil laugh) Ha-ha-ha! You guys are falling in a endless pit. (Geo and Reo land in the 'endless' pit) Reo: (happy) Phew! Geo: (shouting at Plumbutt) This pit isn't really endless. Plumbutt: (shocked) What the? (Geo and Reo landed in a 250-feet 'endful' pit filled with snow) Plumbtt: (angry) Darn it! (Fades to reality) Geo: That concludes my story. (Fades to black) Act 6: The Instrumental Mayonnaise InstrumentsEdit (Fades to Geo Guy) Geo Guy: Okay viewers, so, here is my last story, The Instrumental Mayonnaise Instruments. (The Geo Team pay attention to Geo Guy) Once there was a jar of mayonnaise, mayonnaise is a food condiment which was made in 1806 by Alexandre Viard. It was not an instrument, you know that. But what if mayonnaise was an instrument?